Type 2 diabetes is a metabolic disorder characterized by hyperglycemia resulting from defects in insulin secretion, insulin action or both. Patients with type 2 diabetes are at increased risk for cardiovascular disease. This is due to inherent abnormalities in the endothelium as well as associated metabolic factors. Some associated metabolic factors, such as low levels of high-density lipoprotein (HDL) and hypertension are well established independent contributors to cardiovascular disease. Others, such as high triglycerides, central obesity, insulin resistance and small dense low LDL are not well established as independent risk factors. Lipid abnormalities are likely a major contributor to diabetic cardiovascular disease. Post prandial lipemia is another area of research that may give insight to the lipid abnormality in type 2 diabetic patients and cardiovascular disease. In this study patients with type 2 diabetes with fairly well controlled glucose and abnormal lipids will be randomized to three different lipid lowering drugs (pravastatin, simvastatin or gemfibrozil) and followed for a three month period. Effects on monocyte adhesiveness, and postprandial lipemia will be analyzed before and after treatment.